Nick Chinlund
Nick Chinlund (1961 - ) Deaths in Film *'[[Lethal Weapon 3 (1992)|''Lethal Weapon 3 (1992)]] Hatchett: Electrocuted to death after being pushed onto wires on train tracks by Steve Kahan. *Army of One (Joshua Tree) (1993)' [''Deputy Tomay]: Killed (though I don't know the details). (Thanks to ND) *''Eraser (1996) '[Calderon]: Shot to death, along with Michael Papajohn by Arnold Schwarzenegger. (Thanks to Michael) *Con Air (1997)' [''William 'Billy Bedlam' Bedford]: Impaled on a pipe during a fight with Nicolas Cage in the plane's cargo hold. His body is later seen by John Malkovich when he and the rest of the convicts go looking for tools to dig out of the plane. *''Mr. Magoo (1997)'' [Bob Morgan]: Freezes to death while pursuing Leslie Nielsen. (Played for comic effect) *''Frogs for Snakes'' (1998) [Iggy Schmurtz]: Decapitated when Robbie Coltrane shoots his head off with a shotgun in a shady bar. *''Below (2002)'' [Chief]: Dies of heatstroke inside the submarine. (Thanks to Gary) *''Tears of the Sun (2003) '[Michael 'Slo' Slowenski]: Shot (or wounded by shrapnel from a bomb) by one of the military hit-squad; he dies shortly afterwards while Paul Francis and Eamonn Walker try to save him. *The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)' [Alexander ''Toombs]: Killed by one of the creatures, while Vin Diesel looks on helplessly. (This occurs in a deleted scene on the DVD; he survives the actual movie.) (Thanks to Vlabor) *''The Legend of Zorro'' (2005) [Jacob McGivens]: Killed in an explosion when a droplet of nitroglycerine lands on his head, whilst trapped on a wheel after a fight with Antonio Banderas. (Thanks to Verfimax and ND) *''Ultraviolet'' (2006) [Vice-Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus]: Sliced in half with a sword by Milla Jovovich, after she sets him on fire. (Thanks to ND) Deaths in Television *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Race against Danger'' (1996; animated) [Temple]: Shot/killed by a hologram of Creed (voiced by Julian Sands). *''The X-Files: Orison (2000)'' [Donald Addie Pfaster]: Shot in the back by Gillian Anderson. (Thanks to Gary) *''Walker, Texas Ranger: 6 Hours (2001)'' [McNeely]: Shot to death after struggling a fight by Chuck Norris who hold Mercedes McNab hostage. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Execution (2002)'' ' [Matthew Brodus]: Scheduled to be executed by lethal injection for multiple rapes and murders. He delays the execution by attacking B.D. Wong and allowing the prison guards to beat him unconscious, but is presumably executed at some point in the future. *Avenging Angel'' (2007) [Bob Quinn]: Shot dead in a shootout with Kevin Sorbo (causing him to fall off his horse). *24: Day 7: 9:00 AM - 10:00 AM (2009)'' [Masters]: Shot in the chest by Kiefer Sutherland and Annie Wersching during a shoot-out. (Thanks to JOK and Alex) *The Mentalist: Throwing Fire (2009)' [Alex Jane]: Posibly died years ago from a heart attack (Note: is the father of the Main Protagonist of the series) *Grimm: Last Grimm Standing (2012)'' [Leo Taymor]: Mauled to death by Garland Lyons as Sasha Roiz walks away. *''666 Park Avenue: Hypnos'' (2012) [Victor Shaw]: Shot to death with a sniper rifle by Misha Kuznetsov, he dies as Erik Palladino and Vanessa Williams try to save him. *''General Hospital: August 2014 (2014)'' [Mickey Diamond]: Shot to death by William deVry. Gallery McGivens' death.png|Nick Chinlund in The Legend of Zorro Daxus' death.png|Nick Chinlund's death in Ultraviolet E75.jpg|Nick Chinlund (left) in Eraser Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Chinlund, Nick Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by slicing Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Characters Killed by Jack Bauer in 24 Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:People who died in the Grimmverse Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Simon West Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Actors who died in Bruce Willis Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Western Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:People who died in Riddick Films Category:24 cast members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Deleted death scenes Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:Grimm cast members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Death scenes by shotgun Category:CSI Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:General Hospital cast members Category:Desperate Housewives cast members Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Deaths in 24 Category:Major Crimes Cast Members Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Without A Trace Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Arnold Schwarzenegger Movies Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies